


the speed fic

by Kobnick



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: KappaPride, Multi, just warning you all, watch out folks this might be the hottest thing since sliced bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobnick/pseuds/Kobnick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oso and choro are hungry.</p>
<p>stuff happens</p>
<p> </p>
<p>that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the speed fic

once upon a time oso-matsu and churro-matsu were hungry. oso told himself that churro was a churro so it was ok to eat him. meanwhile, churro didnt know what was going on in oso’s head, but he thought to himself that maybe he should get some churros, but then it occured to him. he was a churro, so could he technically eat himself???????????? anyway, then some KappaPride stuff happened between him and churro and then jyuushi walked in on them eating themselves because idk. so churro stood up and screamed JOHN CENA before RKO’ing jyuushi since he saw his weakness, his bott. it was bare naked and on it was like 2 ton oil or something else thats also KappaPride. anyway, after some wwe wrestling churro found himself getting his ass kicked by jyuushi that then later took out a wrestling belt out of his ass and put it on himself. how it fit in his ass we dont know but we must assume that godmatsu had part in it. just as churro had thought this to himself godmatsu came into the room and came into the room and that was pretty cool. as soon as he did the room started to look like a mountain of snow, so they went skiing on the so called “snow” and it was fun until jyuushi got stuck on a tree and then took 2 trees up his bott. same question, different situation. anyway, after the trees dissapeared from reality, churro and oso went to the top of the mountain and got some coffee. what they didnt know was it wasnt coffee. it was kaffe, their worst enemy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!111!1!!!!1!! so anyway, the kaffe like spilled on them and they screamed very loud moans since they were massochistic and then they started doing some bdsm because they thought it would be fun. meanwhile, jyuushi had taken all of the forest on the mountain up his bott and godmatsu ate up the “snow” so the house fell down into the pits of hell. what they didnt know was that they were already in hell so nothing happened.  inside the house, tons of KappaPride stuff happened because now sheeh also joined in on the party. jyuushi then put everyone else and the whole galaxy up his bott and then he said WAHOOOOOOOO. then he farted everyone out and thats how the big bang happened.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, like and subscribe if you want to see more of this TottyDed
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> //Kobnick
> 
> PS. heres my sinner blog: http://sinnerkobnick.tumblr.com/


End file.
